Rosario Truett
'''Rosario Truett '''is the daughter of Ian and Nicole Truett. She could be called a member of the Circus Freaks and a crystal bearer. She follows Cottonelle around most of the time despite being in a different house in the Magic Academy. Her and her mom get along very well and Rosario sometimes sends letters asking for advice about boys and other things. Characteristics Rosario is normally a kind and caring girl who just want's to have fun. When provoked, Rosario tends to go "medieval" on them. Her bags that she has wrapped around her waist hold flails and other medieval weapons that she has found over the years. She has a notepad wherever she goes just in case. A picture of her mom and dad together is in a locket she wears around her neck. She can get easly angered by Cottonelle because she is extra sensitive around him. Appearance Since she was placed in Gryfinndor house at the Magic Academy, Rosario wears an orange tank top and red shorts. She has shoulder length green and black hair. Her eyes are violet and she may sometimes wear contacts that give her eyes a more hazel look. Her locket in a golden chainlink necklace with a red heart in the center. She has two bags around her waist that contain medieval weapons. The bags are both dark brown with pictures painted on the front. A photo of her standing beside the Jinxter is pasted on the front of her locket. Family Nicole Truett Rosario and her mom get along really well. She loves to hang out with her mostly because she thinks she's awesome. She frequently sends letters to her mom over an owl that she bought her. Rosario goes to her mom for advice if the Jinxter has none. She loves her mom to death. Ian Truett Rosario loved to make fun of her dad's job as a garbage man for the Circus Freaks while he worked there. Since she has a picture of him and Nicole in her locket, it can be proven that she does still love him. She sometimes might try to send letters to her dad from the Magic Academy. Relationships Friendship/Conflict with Marshal Stone Rosario and Marshal never have really had time to talk to each other over the years. Since Cottonelle was pretty much commanding them around, they never got a chance. Rosario is somewhat jealous that Marshal gets to hang out with Cottonelle more than her. In the bus to the lizard-people infested mines, they finally got the chance to talk. Friendship/Crush on Cottonelle Borealis Rosario openly shows her affection to almost everyone but Cottonelle himself. She can be extremely jealous of anyone that gets to hang out with him more than her. She was shown to be willing to kill anyone that she thinks he's in love with. Rosario is extremely oblivious to the fact that Cottonelle may actually, in fact, like her too. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Truett Family Category:Crystal Bearers Category:Circus Freaks